


Kame Loves Challenges

by This_Bloody_Cat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/pseuds/This_Bloody_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame discovers kink_bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kame Loves Challenges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/gifts).



> This spawned from a Twitter conversation about Kame being a huge fan of [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Thanks to [Jona Lasalle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Lasalle/pseuds/Jona%20Lasalle) for beta-reading this, for making my writing better and being the Queen of All Things Fun.

“All right, Jin. Here's the spreadsheet for this week,” Kame announces, excitedly waving a sheet of paper in front of Jin's face.

Jin pauses the game before slowly putting the Play Station controller down on the table. Kame is positively glowing, so this is either about baseball or about _that other thing_ ; and whichever it is, it's not a good omen.

“We'll be doing 'spanking' on Monday, and--”

Oh, that other thing, then. Jin stops paying attention right after that. “No. No no no,” he chants under his breath like a mantra, “not listening, not listening.”

“...and that'd make five new kinks this week!” Kame finishes with a triumphant look in his eye.

Jin buries his head in his hands.

“This is not happening,” he sighs. His life is so hard.

* * *

Kame hums thoughtfully from where he's sitting on the ground with his legs folded, occasionally crossing out items from the list on his lap.

“We only managed three in the end,” he says dejectedly, and Jin feels his face heat at the memory. He grabs the nearest magazine to cover the lower half of his face; Kame would just tease him if he noticed Jin turning the shade of an overcooked lobster, and maybe if he's absorbed in reading they could just... not have this conversation altogether.

“Jiiin,” Kame calls. “We need to talk results.”

Jin raises the magazine a bit higher. Anything to avoid another run-in with Kame's convoluted statistics of doom—he can never make sense of the damned things; all those curvy lines just make him dizzy.

“Can't we do that later? I'm reading.”

“No you're not.” Kame pokes Jin's knee with his stack of papers. “Your magazine is upside down, you idiot.”

Oh, well. So much for that.

* * *

It's worse when Kame wants to try a postage stamp.

Jin stares at Kame's notes in dismay. “That's just-- No,” he manages to choke out at last, “you can't be serious.”

“Come on... please? I chose the easiest ones!”

“Easiest-- Kame!” Jin splutters. “This is not even humanly possible!”

“But it is!” Kame says, pushing his vintage black frames up the bridge of his nose. “Look, I have it all planned out! It'll be amazing!”

“Absolutely not.”

Jin glares. He's tempted to say he'd be very happy to try out the 'shove bingo cards up Kamenashi's ass' square.

“But we could get a banner on the internet!” Kame whines.

“I don't need any banners.”

“Oh. Um. Okay then,” Kame says. “We obviously don't have to do it, if you don't want to.” He's sitting on the edge of the bed, shoulders slumped forward, and looking for all the world like Jin's just forbidden him from attending the next Giants' game.

Jin lets out a frustrated sigh. Please, he thinks, not the sparkly puppy eyes again. Jin can never resist that look.

* * *

When Kame approaches their bed holding a blindfold and some spidery sort of contraption with shiny metal legs, Jin blanches. He should have guessed Kame's definition of easy wouldn't match his own.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Jin asks, hesitantly poking one finger at the suspicious-looking device.

Kame looks amused.

“Please. Would I endanger you?” he says, and Jin doesn't think it sounds all that reassuring, and, okay, perhaps safe totally wasn't the word he was looking for. “Relax, Jin, it doesn't bite,” Kame explains, “it just goes in your mouth.”

“Now, open wide?” Kame's saying.

Where was Jin the day the universe handed out all the vanilla boyfriends? The ones that didn't have a competitive streak the size of Honshu? _You slept in_ , Kame would say.

His life, Jin thinks, it's so unfair.

* * *

“I've found a new bingo!” Kame says by way of greeting a few days later, and he's beaming, all bright smiles and bouncy excitement.

He's lured Jin over with offers of pizza, but of course, of course Jin should have figured out this would be all about Kame's _goals_ and not lazy video-game nights. He should have. But maybe it's not too late to run for the hills, he ponders with a sideways look at the door.

“You're going to love this one!” Kame is saying, “I thought we could start with the 'corporal punishment' square.” He pauses. “Unless you'd prefer the 'experimenting by evil scientists'?”

Jin gulps as he leans closer to Kame to eye the bingo card. He should never have introduced Kame to the internet. If only he had known how that would turn out...


End file.
